heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs for the Boys
Synopsis There has been three break-ins within a week already and the forth item on the burglars' "shopping list" is the Aidensfield Arms. Nothing but money was taken, and the police are without a clue until Aunt Peggy and other old people receive an anonymous envelope with 20 pounds each. Money that comes from the break-ins. Furthermore Carol Cassidy saw a car in Aidensfield at the time of the break-in at the pub with a man and a woman in it. PC Mason readily admits that he was the man, but to Carol's great annoyance he does not say anything about who the woman was. Douglas Philpot asks Oscar Blaketon and Alf Ventress to look for his son Ian, whom he and his wife Mary have not heard from for three months. A colleague of his also saw him at a night club in Whitby, but that is all. The two sleuths have a feeling though that Mary Philpot knows more than she is willing to say with her husband present. Full Summary Oscar Blaketon and Alf Ventress are hired as private detectives by Douglas Philpot, a golfing friend of Oscar’s. Their job is to track down Douglas’ son, Ian who left home three months earlier. Their first lead is a clerk at accounting firm Smith and Fairweather, where Ian used to work, who told Douglas he’d recently seen Ian at a club in Whitby. Oscar goes to see the clerk and is rewarded with the name of the club where Ian regularly spends time. Meanwhile, Alf questions Douglas’ wife Mary and learns that Douglas and Ian have rarely seen eye to eye and on the night Ian left, he’d had a blazing row with his father. Alf and Oscar start to realise that Ian most likely left because his father was a bit of a bully who disapproved of Ian wanting to find his own way in life. Nevertheless, they decide to continue their search and finish the job. Meanwhile, a number of mysterious burglaries in the area are causing a problem for Sergeant Miller and his team who so far have no concrete leads. The Aidensfield Arms is next to be targeted by the thief; as well as being robbed of the takings from the till, poor Dawn Bellamy has £20 taken from her wallet. Later that day David discovers Peggy has an unexplained envelope full of cash for exactly £20 and believes Peggy is somehow connected to the pub break in. When David confronts Peggy she is upset because she is, in fact, one of a number of elderly people who have been given the large wad of cash by an anonymous donor. David tells PC Joe Mason about Peggy’s windfall and, upon inspection of the banknotes, he realizes the burglaries are connected to the anonymous ‘donations’. It seems as though a modern-day Robin Hood operating in the area is stealing from local Councillors to give to those less fortunate. Then, digging deeper, the Police establish that the recipients of the cash ‘donations’ are all somehow connected to a new block of flats, most having been re-housed by developers Sunlight Holdings and consequently charged more than they can afford. Oscar and Alf continue to pick up on the trail of Douglas’ missing son Ian and enlist David’s help to look for him in the club in Whitby where they expect him to visit that evening. David searches the club and his inconspicuous manner causes attention from a barmaid who thinks he’s an undercover policeman. Back in Aidensfield the series of burglaries continue when Douglas’ home is struck. Douglas disturbs the burglar and discovers it is none other than his son, Ian. As the police arrive, Ian manages to slip out of the backdoor and heads to the club. Oscar and Alf are lying in wait outside the club and spot Ian arriving. The Police are not far behind and plan to siege the club, but are too late when Ian slips away for a second time. Oscar and Alf manage to track Ian to the offices of Sunlight Holdings. Ian proclaims he has been trying to make amends for his father who was one of several Councillors who took a bribe to allow an unpopular development that allowed Sunlight Holdings to knock down affordable homes so that they could build flats and overcharge the new tenants. The Police arrive on the premises, but Ian refuses to be arrested without a fight… Cast PC Joe Mason Joe McFadden Carol Cassidy Lisa Kay David Stockwell David Lonsdale Peggy Armstrong Gwen Taylor Sgt. George Miller John Duttine PC Don Wetherby Rupert Ward-Lewis PC Geoff Younger Steve Blakeley Alf Ventress William Simons Oscar Blaketon Derek Fowlds Dawn Bellamy Nikki Sanderson Gina Bellamy Tricia Penrose Bernie Scripps Peter Benson Douglas Philpot David Horovitch Mrs Winstanley Beatrice Kelley Ian Philpot Gareth Derrick Mary Philpot Cherith Mellor Andy Max Dowler Marlene Emma Bispham Category:Series Eighteen Category:Episodes